


Interlude

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Sam is God [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Has Daddy Issues, Gen, Sam Winchester is God, Sam is God, We all have daddy issues, cas has daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Dean and Cas have a talk.
Series: Sam is God [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524263
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> As the title suggests, this is just a short little interlude in the series. I wasn't really sure how to make it longer, so sorry about the length. At least it was a quicker update than usual!

“Do you think F—Sam hates me?”

Dean choked on his beer, spluttering as he turned in his seat and found Cas sitting on his bed, staring down at his clasped hands. Dean coughed and wiped his mouth. “What?”

Cas looked up, and Dean was taken aback by the despair in the angel’s eyes. “Do you think Sam hates me?”

“What? No! Why the hell would you think that?”

Cas glanced down and fiddled his fingers. It was such a human-like action that Dean was taken aback. “I have tried to appease him—make up for the awful words I said to him when we first met, but I do not believe it is working. He refuses to be called ‘Father,’ and he refuses my gifts.” Cas looked up and into Dean’s eyes. “Are they not up to his standards? Sam said it would make him happier if you received gifts in place of him, but I have read that humans like to receive gifts. Why does he not like mine?”

Dean blinked. “Is that why you’ve been randomly giving stuff to me?”

“Why did you think I was giving you gifts?”

“I don’t know. I’m technically your uncle, so I figured it had something to do with that.”

“You are not my uncle,” Cas replied, deadpanning. “It does not work like that.”

Dean shrugged. “I said ‘technically’, didn’t I?” He turned back in his seat and gestured to chair across from him. He took another swig of his beer while Cas came over and sat down. “Now, Sam is not exactly comfortable with this whole thing. We’ve been taught all of our lives that anything not human is bad and should be hunted down. We’ve made some exceptions over the years, but it’s still not easy to accept the fact that not all monsters are bad.” Dean snorted morosely and muttered into his beer. “God, if dad could see us now…” He had warned Dean about killing Sam when it was just some demon blood and psychic stuff. Being God Himself? Dad probably wouldn’t even have waited to see if Sam went dark side—though how Dad would have killed Sam Dean wasn’t sure.

Cas was watching him silently, not blinking, so Dean continued, “Sam...always felt like a freak, even before finding out about the demon blood Azazel fed him. Everything with Ruby and finding out that he was Lucifer’s vessel did _not_ help. This? This is big league stuff, even for us.” Dean set down the near empty bottle and stared out the window. It’s a lot for me, so I can’t even imagine what Sam is thinking.”

How did this turn out to be Dean’s life?

“Sam is not a freak.” Dean looked back to see Cas glaring at the table. “He is...perfect. He is my Father.” Cas looked up at Dean imploringly. “How can I make him see that?”

Dean shrugged helplessly. “I’m not sure you can. Sam’s stubborn, and you and the other angels didn’t exactly treat him well before you found out he was God. I _know_ you’re making up for it—” Dean interrupted before Cas could say anything. “—and _you’re_ fine, but the others…” Dean shrugged again. “Like I said, Sam has an image of himself, and it’s hard to convince him otherwise, especially when a bunch of you confirmed it for him before he got his mojo back.”

Cas was silent for a moment, staring intensely at the table again. When he finally spoke, Dean had to strain to hear him. “I just—I would like to call him Father again.”

Dean sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. What was he, a fucking therapist? But he didn’t like Cas looking so...lost. “Look, I’ll...I’ll talk to Sam. I’m not gonna force him to do anything—” Dean said as Cas’s head shot up in surprise. “—Sam’s my first priority every time, so if he’s uncomfortable then too bad. But I’ll let him know how you feel about the name thing.”

Man, humanity was screwed from the beginning with daddy issues.

“I-I would be very grateful if you did that, Dean. Thank you.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Dean waved a hand. “No problem. Now, enough with the chick flick moment.” Dean pulled out two beers from the six pack on the table and tossed one to Cas.

Cas caught it but looked annoyed. “Dean, I do not drink.”

“Well, as your uncle, I say you do now.”

“I told you that’s not how it—”

“Just shut up and drink the beer, will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts or just talk to me at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com!


End file.
